Berühmte erste Worte
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein ganz besonderer Tag in Shunsaku Kudos Leben...


_**Berühmte erste Worte**_

**Kleiner Detektiv ganz gross**

Es war ein komisches Gefühl für den erfolgreichen Detektiv Shunsaku Kudo.

Als er an diesem Morgen das Polizeipräsidium betrat, war es anders als sonst. Er war zwar pünktlich wie immer, motiviert wie immer, und wie immer erpicht darauf, die bösen Jungs hinter Gitter zu bringen. Doch heute hatte er jemanden dabei, der ihm dabei in die Quere kommen könnte. Shunsaku wusste jedoch, dass sein Helfer das nicht tun wollte, er wusste, dass, falls er es wirklich tat, er es nicht böse meinte.

Heute wollte Shunsaku sich nur im Präsidium aufhalten, bei Verhören helfen und die lang liegengebliebene Schreibarbeit erledigen. Der heutige Tag sollte ungefährlich bleiben, und genau das brauchte er jetzt. Sein Helfer konnte sich nicht selbst schützen, er war auf Shunsakus Hilfe und seinen Schutz angewiesen.

Immerhin handelte es sich bei ihm um seinen kleinen Sohn Yusaku.

Der Junge war noch kein Jahr alt, er war ein Kleinkind, das gerade erst begonnen hatte, die Welt um sich herum langsam aber sicher bewusst wahrzunehmen.

Im Polizeipräsidium war er noch nie gewesen, dementsprechend sass er mit grossen Augen in seiner Babyschale und schaute sich sehr genau um, während er von seinem Vater durch die Gänge zu seinem Schreibtisch getragen wurde. Dabei vergass er völlig, auf seinem Rasselring herumzubeissen, was er sonst sehr gerne tat. Die neue Umgebung war viel interessanter.

Der Polizeipräsident war alles andere als begeistert über den kleinen Besucher.

"Shunsaku, was zum Teufel soll das? Was macht der Kleine hier?"

"Hey, keine solchen Kraftausdrücke vor meinem Sohn, ja? Ich will nicht, dass sein erstes Wort ein Fluchwort ist."

Der Präsident krebste zurück, immerhin konnte er es sich nicht leisten, seinen besten und wichtigsten Mitarbeiter zu verärgern.

"Entschuldige bitte. Aber unser Präsidium ist nicht der richtige Ort für einen kleinen Jungen. Bring ihn wieder nach Hause, und du bleibst am besten auch gleich dort. Die Schreibarbeit kannst du auch dort erledigen, das haben wir doch so abgesprochen."

Shunsaku seufzte.

"Schon, ich möchte aber beim neuen Verhör des gestrigen Falles dabei sein", erklärte der Detektiv seine Anwesenheit. "Und keine Sorge wegen Yusaku, er bleibt die ganze Zeit über bei mir. Er wird die anderen nicht stören. Auch wenn er hin und wieder wohl dazwischenplappert", fügte er so leise hinzu, dass nur er diese Worte hören konnte.

Shunsakus Gegenüber atmete gepresst aus.

"Na gut, aber wenn er zu quengeln anfängt und die anderen von der Arbeit abhält, muss ich dich nach Hause schicken."

"Yusaku wird sich still verhalten, das verspreche ich."

"Mach, was du willst, aber ich hab dich gewarnt. Ich will später keine Anschuldigungen hören!"

Shunsaku grinste, als sein Chef sich auf den Weg in sein Büro machte und den jungen Vater mit seinem Sohn alleine liess.

"Ich glaube, er mag dich trotzdem", murmelte er an Yusaku gewandt und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Yusaku lachte nur, und Shunsaku lächelte. Auch wenn sein Vorgesetzter jetzt den harten Kerl spielte, so war er doch sehr von seinem Jungen angetan.

Dieser friedliche Moment währte zu Shunsakus Bedauern nicht lange, da es sich schon herumgesprochen hatte, dass ihr berühmter Mitarbeiter seinen Sohn mitgebracht hatte. Ein Kollege nach dem anderen erschien und liess einen Spruch fallen.

"Hey Shunsaku, das ist also dein kleiner Sohn?"

"Wow, der sieht ja aus wie du!"

"Ja, du kannst wohl nicht abstreiten, dass er von dir ist."

Seine Kollegen fanden die Anwesenheit des Jungen eher lustig als störend, es machte ihnen überhaupt nichts aus, immerhin bedeutete Yusaku eine willkommene Aufmunterung und Abwechslung ihrer sonst oft stressigen und anspruchsvollen Tätigkeit.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch mal Detektiv sein wird, genau wie sein alter Herr."

Diese Worte liessen den erfolgreichen Detektiv aufhorchen, doch noch bevor er einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, kamen noch mehr seiner Kollegen und versuchten, Yusaku zum Lachen zu bringen, was bei ausnahmslos jedem gelang. Die grösste Freude jedoch hatten die weiblichen Polizisten, die den Detektiv-Sohn mit seinem schelmischen Lächeln einfach nur süss und total zum Knuddeln fanden.

Zwei Stunden später, nachdem Shunsaku seinen Sohn einer Kollegin anvertraut hatte, sass er zusammen mit einem anderen Polizisten im Verhörraum und nahm mit ihm den Verdächtigen in die Mangel.

Das Gespräch verlief weitgehend ruhig, und Shunsaku, der dabei die Ruhe in Person war, schaffte es schliesslich, den Mann zu einem Geständnis zu bewegen. Seine letzten Worte an den Täter liessen diesen nachdenklich werden.

"Immer reden die Leute über die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, aber niemand über die Ruhe danach. Denn zumindest weiss man nach dem Sturm, dass er vorbei ist."

Der Polizeipräsident hatte zusammen mit seiner Untergebenen und Shunsakus Sohn, auf den die Frau aufpasste, durch den Einwegspiegel das ganze Geschehen mitverfolgt, und bei Shunsakus Worten blieb sein Blick am Detektiv hängen.

In Gegenwart eines Mörders war er nicht der liebende Vater, sondern ein knallharter Detektiv, der das Verbrechen und die Ungerechtigkeit hasste wie kaum etwas anderes.

Sein Vorgesetzter wusste, in welche Gefahr der Detektiv sich immer wieder begab, und er wusste auch, dass Yusaku dadurch nicht so sicher aufwachsen konnte, wie sein Vater es sich wünschte. Doch in dieser Hinsicht verhielt sich Shunsaku so, wie es alle verantwortungsbewussten Väter tun sollten. Er hielt sich zurück und liess die Polizisten die gefährlichsten Fälle lösen. Er arbeitete nur im Hintergrund und geriet somit kaum in unmittelbare Gefahr. Das tat er schon seit Yusakus Geburt, und so würde es auch noch etliche Jahre weitergehen.

Sollte Shunsaku aber doch mal an vorderster Front mitkämpfen, so, da war sein Vorgesetzter sich sicher, mussten sich die Verbrecher warm anziehen. Es gab schliesslich nichts Gefährlicheres als einen Mann, der alles zu verlieren hatte. Und mit 'alles' war sein Sohn Yusaku gemeint, denn mehr war Shunsaku nicht geblieben.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Shunsaku in seinem Büro mit Schreibarbeit, während Yusaku, der nach einer Auszeit im Tragesitz wieder auf einer weichen Decke auf dem Boden sass, nun auf einem Stück Brot herumkaute und mit einem kleinen Ball spielte, den er voller Begeisterung immer wieder gegen die Wand warf und der durch die Wucht dauernd zu ihm zurückrollte. Einmal jedoch warf er das Spielzeug nach seinem Vater und traf ihn am Kopf, wodurch Shunsaku, erschrocken über diese unangekündigte Attacke, von seiner Arbeit hochsah.

"Hey, sei etwas vorsichtiger, mein Kleiner. Ich brauche meinen Kopf noch."

Yusaku fand es wortwörtlich zum Quietschen komisch, und Shunsaku schaffte es nicht, seinem Sohn böse zu sein. Er hatte es ja schliesslich nicht mit Absicht getan.

Bevor der Detektiv sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmen konnte, fielen ihm die Worte ein, die er gehört hatte, nachdem er am Morgen aufgetaucht war.

_"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch mal Detektiv sein wird, genau wie sein alter Herr."_

Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, würde er sich sogar geehrt fühlen, wenn Yusaku in seine Fussstapfen treten würde. Wenn er alt genug war, würde er ihm sicherlich nicht verbieten, als Detektiv zu arbeiten, falls er das auch wirklich wollte. Aber er würde dem Jungen wohl auch immer wieder in den Ohren liegen, gut auf sich aufzupassen. Als Detektiv machte man sich schliesslich Feinde, das war gar nicht anders möglich, aber es war nicht unmöglich, trotzdem sein Leben zu leben.

"Hast du Hunger, mein Kleiner?"

Yusaku streckte kurz seine Zunge heraus, was bedeutete, dass er tatsächlich Hunger hatte. Das war für den Detektiv Grund genug, seine Arbeit für heute zu beenden und sich seinen väterlichen Pflichten zu widmen. Eine Viertelstunde später hatte er sich von seinen Kollegen verabschiedet und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als Vater und Sohn weder zu Hause ankamen, wechselte der Erwachsene als allererstes Yusakus Windeln, dann setzte er ihn ins Laufgitter und begann, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Er hatte grossen Hunger, und sein Sohn, der die Brotrinde normalerweise nur zerkaute, aber nicht ass, hatte genau das schon getan. Mit wachen Augen beobachtete der Junge seinen Vater, der den Kühlschrank durchsuchte, einige Sachen herausholte und dann die Kochutensilien zusammensuchte.

Yusaku begann daraufhin sinnlose Laute von sich zu geben, und Shunsaku, der hin und wieder zu ihm hinüber sah, lächelte erfreut. Er wusste, dass Yusakus erstes richtiges Wort nicht mehr lange auf sich warten liess, und freute sich schon tierisch darauf.

"Nicht mehr lange, dann gibt's Essen", sagte der Detektiv leise und öffnete die Besteckschublade. Als er ein grosses Messer in die Hand nahm, mit dem er das Gemüse kleinschneiden wollte, hörte Shunsaku es.

"Täter."

Er drehte sich mit dem Messer in der Hand zu seinem Sohn um, der am Rand des Laufgitters stand, sich daran festhielt und zu ihm hochsah.

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Shunsaku perplex und starrte seinen Jungen an.

"Täter", wiederholte Yusaku und zeigte mit dem rechten Arm auf seinen Vater.

Shunsaku klappte die Kinnlade herunter und das Messer fiel ihm aus der Hand.

"Dein erstes Wort! Dein erstes richtiges Wort!"

Ausser sich vor Freude hob er seinen Sohn aus dem Laufgitter und strahlte ihn voller stolz an, ehe es ihm bewusst wurde, was er eigentlich gesagt hatte.

_Täter._

Wie kam er auf dieses Wort? Wie um alles in der Welt kam er ausgerechnet auf dieses Wort? Während der Erwachsene, der Yusaku noch auf dem Arm trug, sich bückte, das Messer aufhob und es musterte, hatte er plötzlich eine Ahnung.

Er hatte eine Vermutung, wie Yusaku ausgerechnet auf dieses Wort kam, und was der Auslöser dafür war. Heute im Polizeipräsidium hatte er einen Fall bearbeitet, bei dem ein Mörder sein Opfer mit einem Messer umgebracht hatte. In Verbindung mit der Tatwaffe, die Yusaku scheinbar gesehen haben musste, wurde immer wieder vom Täter gesprochen. Und jetzt hatte er selbst ein Messer in der Hand gehabt, jedoch natürlich nur in der Absicht, das Gemüse kleinzuschneiden.

Dass der Kleine jetzt schon eine solche Kombinationsgabe an den Tag legte war höchst erstaunlich... Damit würde Yusaku es später als Detektiv sehr weit bringen, da war der Erwachsene sich ganz sicher.

Shunsaku legte das Messer vorsichtshalber weg und vergass vollkommen, dass er eigentlich noch das Abendessen vorbereiten sollte.

"Sag 'Daddy', Yusaku. Ich bin dein Daddy."

Das probierte der Junge sofort voller Begeisterung aus.

"Daaa... Daaa... Daaaaddy!"

Yusaku grinste ihn an, und Shunsaku war noch nie so glücklich in seinem Leben. Als der Junge daraufhin den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und sich mit den Händen in seinem Hemd festkrallte, spürte Shunsaku deutlich Yusakus Herzschlag. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr in Worte fassen, so sehr rührte ihn dieser Moment. Er lächelte glücklich.

Wenn es ein Verbrechen war, seinen Sohn über alles zu lieben, dann bekannte Shunsaku sich schuldig. In einen solchen Fall war er tatsächlich... ein Täter.

Owari

Anmerkung der Autorin: Wie wir alle wissen, hat Shunsaku Kudo Recht gehabt. Yusaku hatte es als Detektiv tatsächlich weit gebracht, bis er sich aus Verantwortungsbewusstsein dafür entschieden hatte, den Detektivberuf an den Nagel zu hängen und sich daraufhin als Schriftsteller einen Namen zu machen. Wie erfolgreich er in diesem Beruf noch immer ist, wissen wir natürlich auch. ^^


End file.
